


Zima

by jagoda12211221



Series: Opowieści na dobranoc [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 13:26:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1512215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jagoda12211221/pseuds/jagoda12211221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John jest coraz częściej wkurzany, a jego z trudem odzyskany spokój, co chwile coś burzy.<br/>Występuje też dziewczyna, której nie wiadomo czy ufać i którą w końcu Watson podsumowuje, jako klon. Dodatkowo ujawniony jest sekret, co zrobić, aby Sherlock się nie mógł cię odczytać ;)<br/>Wszystko w oczekiwaniu na ruch Moriarty'ego.<br/>Akcja po trzecim sezonie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wieje wschodni wiatr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> … a na Baker Street nadal ktoś czeka. Czyli, co się działo po wyświetleniu twarzy Jim 'a i ślady krwi u pani Hudson. Rozkminy Johna. Gdzie Sherlock był, gdy go nie było i kiedy niby o tym opowiadał.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ostrzeżenia: brak bety i raczej nie będzie

Jechaliśmy w milczeniu z lotniska. Moriarty powrócił.

Tysiące pytań kłębiło mi się w głowie. Sherlock niawet przez chwilę się nie odezwał odkąd wysiadł z samolotu. Był już pochłonięty sprawą.

Wracaliśmy na Baker Street. Wieczorem Mycroft miał podrzucić nam wszelkie informacje, które uda mu się zdobyć.

Z samochodu najpierw wyszedł Sherlock, potem ja i Mary. W takiej kolejności dotarliśmy do drzwi. Na progu stała już jednak pani Hudson.

\- Sherlock… - zaczęła, lecz mój przyjaciel wiedziony instynktem podążył na górę przeskakując trzy stopnie na raz - Nie tam - zdążyła krzyknąć nim zniknął na półpiętrze.

Zdziwiona twarz mego przyjaciela wychyliła się, za poręczy.

\- Gdzie?

Wzrok pani Hudson powędrował do jej kuchni.

Ruszyłem tam, lecz Sherlock, nie wiem, jakim sposobem, stanął nagle przed mną i zatrzymał mnie. Spiął się. Poruszał się jak jakieś dzikie zwierzę. Pantera w tweedowym płaszczu i niebieskim szaliczku.

Szedłem za nim i ostrożnie zajrzeliśmy do kuchni.

Spodziewałem się wielu rzeczy. Może nawet Moriarty’ego, krojącego jabłka do szarlotki, ale na pewno nie dziewczyny z sieci bezdomnych. Przynajmniej tak wyglądała. Siedział za stołem, z kapturem brudnej kurtki zasuniętym na oczy i przetłuszczonym kosmkiem włosów na policzku.

\- Kim jesteś? - Zapytał Sherlock lodowatym głosem.

Dziewczyna zsunęła kaptur i zobaczyłem jej oczy. Wwiercające się głęboko i ostro w duszę.

\- Zdecydowanie lepiej ci w tych krótszych włosach. Powinieneś je jeszcze skrócić. Nadal wyglądasz trochę jak dzieciak.

Mówiła lekko, lecz zimnym tonem. Przekrzywiła głowę, pokazując pięciocentymetrową bliznę po ranie ciętej na prawej stronie szyi. Oczy Sherlocka na chwile rozbłysły w zdumieniu.

\- Jesteś mi coś winien - powiedziała.

Sherlock powoli skinął swą czupryną.

\- Czego potrzebujesz?

\- Na chwilę obecną kąpieli i ubrań. No i szczoteczki do zębów. Później przyda mi się apteczka, jakieś nici i dużo, dużo wódki.

\- Wódki? - Zdziwiłem się.

Zwróciła na mnie swój wzrok. Wzdrygnąłem się. W rzucaniu spojrzeń mogłaby śmiało konkurować z Mycroftem.

-Do ran. Zarówno zewnętrznych jak i wewnętrznych, doktorze. - Uśmiechnęła się, również po Mycroft'emu. Nim zdążyłem zapytać, skąd mnie zna wstała. Powoli, opierając drżące dłonie na blacie. - Mam nadzieję, że sprawdzałeś swe mieszkanie, pod kątem pluskw, ukrytych kamer i tak dalej, Holmes?

\- Możesz spokojnie wejść na górę i wziąć kąpiel - skinął głową. - Potrzebne rzeczy zostaną dostarczone-jego głos brzmi bezbarwnie, lecz ja go znam zbyt dobrze.

Coś go niepokoi i wini się. Dziewczyna niepewnie robi dwa kroki. Jej stopy są bose i poranione. Chwieje się. Sherlock nieśmiało podchodzi. Pyta czy może. Nieznajoma wyznaje tylko gorzko, że go nienawidzi, lecz nie wzbrania się, kiedy mój przyjaciel bierze ją na ręce i wnosi po schodach.

Mój najlepszy przyjaciel potrafi być potworem. Krwiożerczym, nie patrzy na jakichkolwiek ludzi. Wykorzystuje uczucia, by zdobyć informacje. Dąży do rozwiązania, czasem nawet dosłownie, po trupach. Nie liczy się dla niego to, że porwano dwójkę dzieci, lecz zagadka. A potem robi coś takiego.

Prawie ginie w heroicznym czynie, ratując polowe miasta, czy bierze na swe ręce brudną dziewczynę, niosąc ja niczym najcenniejszy skarb, uważając, aby jej nie urazić.

\- John, nie wlecz się - słyszę i idę za nim po schodach razem z Mary. Pani Hudson coś burczy i zostaje na dole.

Sherlock zanosi gościa do łazienki i zostawia dziewczynę samą. Po chwili wraca z ręcznikami, szlafrokiem i zestawem damskiej bielizny zapakowanej w torbę z kokardką! Jestem żonaty wiec poznaje markę sklepu, który raczej oferuje dość skąpe rzeczy. Patrzę na niego oszołomiony.

\- To zostało po tej... - szuka czegoś w głowie - mojej niedoszłej narzeczonej, nie pamiętam jak miała na imię.

Następnie podaje dziewczynie ubrania, informując, iż Mary jest w stanie jej pomóc, a nowa szczoteczka leży w szafce pod umywalką.

Nie pamięta imienia! Parę miesięcy temu oświadczył się druhnie z mojego ślubu i nie pamięta jej imienia!

\- A wiesz przynajmniej, jak nazywa się ona? - Wskazuję podbródkiem na drzwi łazienki, za którymi słychać dopiero co puszczoną wodę.

\- Anie. Tak się przedstawiła, ale wątpię by było to jej prawdziwe imię.

\- Kim ona jest?

\- Nie wiem - odpowiada rzucając płaszcz pod ścianę.

\- Jak nie wiesz?

\- Po prostu nie wiem John. Mam ją zakodowaną.

\- Jak to zakodowaną?! - kipię ze złości.

\- Mam o niej dane, mogę je zbierać, ale nie odczytywać, więc także nie dedukować - mówi z nutą frustracji Sherlock – Potrzebuje klucza.

\- Klucza? –co się dzieje, do jasnej cholery?

\- Ona tylko go zna. Nie bądź zły, to był eksperyment. I mimo możliwie negatywnych skutków, ma wiele pozytywów i udał się.

Jest rozbudzony, wędruje w kółko po salonie. Na próżno czekam, aż postanowi coś wyjaśnić.

\- A skąd ja znasz?

\- Pomogła mi się dostać do Serbii, opowiadałem ci.

\- Wcale nie. Nic mi nie mówiłeś, prócz tego, że rozwiązywałeś siatkę Moriarty’ego.

\- Opowiadałem ci jak siedzieliśmy w celi po wieczorze kawalerskie - dodaje z irytacją. - To powinieneś już pamiętać.

Ma racje. Większość tamtego wieczoru mam dziwnie rozmazaną, ale zimną cele pamiętam bardzo dokładnie.

\- Sherlock, nic mi nie mówiłeś. Gapiłeś się na ścianę przez ponad dwie godziny i nie reagowałeś.

Sherlock nachmurza się i robi minę obrażonego pięciolatka.

\- Przypominam, iż to nie ja krzyczałem, iż nic nie widzę.

Przywraca do mej pamięci ten dość niechwalebny wypadek i mam mu zaraz odpowiedzieć coś o wymiotowaniu na miejscu zbrodni, lecz Mary nas ucisza. Siadam przy niej na kanapie i patrzę pytająco na Sherlocka.

Z naszym gościem spotkał się w Berlinie. Dziewczyna uciekała przed kimś, a on przed ludźmi Moriarty’ego. Wykorzystali siebie nawzajem, jako przykrywki. Ona jakimś cudem poznała, że nie jest Niemcem (choć przebrany był doskonale, jak mnie zapewniał) i dala swoją wizytówkę. Po załatwieniu spraw Sherlock zadzwonił do niej, a ona pomogła mu, mówiąc w skrócie, dostać się do Serbii, gdzie ją tuż przed nim złapali.

\- Mycroft miał się zając jej wydostaniem, ale widocznie miał ważniejsze sprawy.

Dla zwyczajnego przechodnia Sherlock mógł opowiadać o strasznie nudnym spacerze, lecz ja wiem, że kipiał ze złości. Szczególnie przy ostatnim zdaniu.

Dziewczyna teraz jakimś cudem dostała się do Anglii i znalazła nas. Miała na razie pozostać tajemnicą. Wątpię, iż Mycroft o niej nie wiedział, ale w końcu przegapił oświadczyny swojego brata, a w tej chwili miał na głowie jeszcze zmartwychwstałego szaleńca.

Sherlock oświadczył, iż musi pomyśleć i rozłożył się w swym fotelu w dziwacznej pozie, zapatrzywszy się w sufit. Po chwili dodał, że piekła dobre ciasteczka i zamilkł na dobre. Mary poszła w poszukiwani jedzenia do pani Hudson (mój przyjaciel miał dzisiaj zniknąć przynajmniej na pół roku, a nasz gość, potrzebował energii), a ja po apteczkę.

W moim pokoju prawie nic się nie zmieniło. (Sherlock nie używał go jako laboratorium czy domowej kostnicy, choć mógłbym przysiąść, że tamtej dziury w dywanie nie było). Leżało w szafie nawet parę swetrów, o których zapomniałem. A pod nimi, porządna apteczka. Lekarza-żołnierza i uzupełniona najróżniejszymi rzeczami odkąd zamieszkałem z Holmesem. Było w niej wszystko. Od leku na kaszel, przez coś na zatrucia, po oparzenia chemiczne i postrzały.

Zeszedłem akurat, kiedy dziewczyna otworzyła drzwi. Wszedłem do łazienki. Siedziała na skraju wanny ubrania w niebieski szlafrok mojego byłego współlokatora i w turbanie z ręcznika na głowie. Była czysta, a bladość jej skóry aż mnie raziła.

\- A gdzie wódka - spytała?

Wtedy Sherlock wszedł niosąc butelkę whisky.

\- Może być? - podał jej alkohol.

Dziewczyna wyciągnęła rękę po alkohol i pociągnęła duży łyk.

\- Nie będziesz zbierał danych ani próbował tych swoich dedukcji, wyjdź – nakazała, a potem wskazała na mnie, odsuwając kawałek szlafroka - Zszyjesz mi to, z resztą dam sobie radę. Na wysokości żeber rzekomych, po prawej stronie, miała ranę po kuli, a na reszcie ciała drobne blizny, siniaki i zadrapania.

Większa część była nowa.

\- Ktoś cię niedawno leczył - stwierdziłem.

\- Gdybym chciała o tym rozmawiać nie wyganiałabym Holmesa - prychła na mnie.

Zadrżała i pociągnęła kolejny łyk alkoholu, gdy przeciągnąłem wacikiem po ranie. Miała około dwóch dni i skóra zaczęła się źle zrastać. Dziewczyna zaciskała palce na ręczniku.

\- Kiedy opatrywałem ludzi w Afganistanie, rozmowa pomagała im się trochę rozluźnić i odciągała myśli od bólu.

\- Ok - odparła po chwili. - Zapodaj jakiś temat. Ale w miarę neutralny.

Zastanowiłem się.

\- Jak poznałaś Sherlocka, może być? - zapytałem

\- Niech będzie. Hm, to było w Berlinie. Zimą, ale była to bardzo łagodna zima. Miałam coś w rodzaju własnej firmy. Załatwiałam rożne niekoniecznie legalne i bezpieczne rzeczy - powoli odprężała się. - Uciekłam przed dwoma szajbusami z biura pani kanclerz i zauważyłam go. Ktoś go gonił i pomyślałam, że to może być dobre rozwiązanie - zaśmiała się – Zaciągnęłam go miedzy kamienice i pocałowałam. Boże, ta jego mina - zachichotałem razem z nią – Był taki śmieszny. Jak słodki i niewinny dzieciak, kompletnie zszokowany - przerwałem na chwile opatrywanie rany, próbując stłumić śmiech – No, ale szybko się zorientował, o co chodziło. Ogony mieliśmy z głowy, w końcu nikt nie szukał parki. Wtedy stwierdziłam (kolejny łyk), że nie jest Niemcem tylko Anglikiem. Szliśmy przez chwilę razem. Mam..., znaczy miałam zawsze przy sobie zastaw do zmiany wyglądu. Był chyba pod wrażeniem moich zdolności. Rozstaliśmy się, ale przedtem dałam mu kontakt do mnie. Zadzwonił po dwóch dniach i spytał, czy nie pomogę mu się dostać do Serbii… Nie potwierdziłam, ale spotkaliśmy się. Powiedział mi, kim jest i co robi. Zabrałam go do mojego domku na jeziorem, dokarmiłam, opatrzyłam. Zaplanowałam wycieczkę… - jej głos się łamał, a mi zostały jeszcze dwa szwy.

\- Wspominał mi coś o twoich ciasteczkach.

Na powrót rozluźniła się.

\- Przez trzy dni nie mogłam go zmusić do jedzenia. Nawet, gdy wyrzuciłam jego papierosy. Chciał tyko kawy. Wkurzył mnie, wiec wygoniłam go na werandę i zamknęłam dom. Jak się zdenerwuje to muszę coś zrobić, a że była sobota to upiekłam ciasteczka. Taki zwyczaj, po babci. W domu musi być coś słodkiego na niedziele, bo… - westchnęła. - W końcu pozwoliłam mu wejść i usiadł przy kominku. Ja nieopodal, oglądałam jakiś film. Holmes jęczał coś o jego przewidywalności i o tym, jakie to wszystko jest nudne. Rzuciłam w niego kapciem. Fochnął się i poszedł do kuchni. Stały tam ciasteczka, takie najzwyklejsze. Jak szłam spać, to już ich nie było. Rano upiekłam ciasto, a on zjadł kawałek i zaczął bywać bardziej normalny. Chodził po lesie i robił zdjęcia zwierzętom. Kupił parę razy mleko w wiosce…

\- On kupił - spojrzałem z niedowierzaniem.

\- Tak, zamówił sobie nawet sweter na drutach w czaszki i probówki u takiej jednej starej kobiety, ale ona stwierdziła, że czaszki nigdy nie wyszyje. Holmes oburzył się i postanowił nie iść do wioski nigdy więcej.

\- I co? - dopytywałem się, chociaż rana była już dawno zaszyta i obandażowana, prawie też kończyłem opatrywać resztę, a ona nie wzdrygała się.

\- Odkrył, że syn tej kobiety to pszczelarz i ma sporą pasiekę. Chodził do niego prawie codziennie i rozmawiał z nim o produkcji miodu albo podglądał śpiące pszczoły.

Zaśmiałem się. Sherlock-pszczelarz. To było naprawdę coś.

\- Chciałbym to zobaczyć.

\- Powinieneś go kiedyś zabrać do pasieki, na urodziny. Będzie wniebowzięty – stwierdziła.

Poprosiłem, aby pokazała plecy. Natychmiastowo spięła wszystkie mięśnie.

\- Nie powiesz nic na ich temat. Nikomu. Ani mnie, ani Holmesowi. Nikomu. Nie przekażesz ani nie zasugerujesz w żaden sposób.

Skinąłem głową, na jej śmiertelny ton. Obróciła się do mnie, pozwalając niebieskiemu szlafrokowi z szelestem zsunąć się z ramion. To, co zobaczyłem zachowam dla siebie. Obiecałem jej to.

Po wszystkim wysunęła do mnie ręce bym zajął się nadgarstkami, które nie były w lepszym stanie. O nich mogę już pisać, chociaż niezbyt chcę. Skóra była na nich brzydka, parokrotnie zabliźniana i zdarta. By pozbyć się tych znamion, będzie potrzebowała sporo pieniędzy. Nie mam wątpliwości do tego, iż będzie chciała je usunąć, a ja jej pomogę o ile mi na to pozwoli.Jest bardzo dumną osobą.

Skończyliśmy. Wyrzuciłem zużyte gazy do śmieci, miałem już ściągać rękawiczki, gdy zapytała mnie, czy mógłbym pobrać jej krew do badania.

\- Wątpię, by moje ostatnie posiłki przeszły kontrolę sanepidu… 

To pytanie było chyba gorsze od jej pleców i nadgarstków. Tu nie chodziło o pasożyty. Nie patrzyła na mnie, gdy wypowiadała te słowa, choć zauważyłem, że gdy rozmawia, to lubi spoglądać w oczy rozmówcy. Wyjąłem strzykawkę i zrobiłem to w milczeniu. Oparła głowę o ścianę.

\- Upiłam się jak …

Nie dokończyła osuwając się w bok. No cóż butelka była w połowie pusta. Wytrzymała długo jak na jej stan. Musiała mieć bardzo mocną głowę… Przyjrzałem się jej. Nie, nie była alkoholiczką. Pomogłem jej wstać i zaprowadziłem do sypialni Sherlocka. Niech odpocznie. Gdy pojawiłem się w kuchni moja żona i przyjaciel spojrzeli na mnie.

-Śpi. Gdy wstanie powinna zjeść coś wartościowego i wysokokalorycznego. Mogłem dosłownie policzyć jej wszystkie kości.

Usiadłem przy Mary. Trwaliśmy wszyscy w zawieszeniu.

Rozmyślałem o dziewczynie w sypialni przyjaciela. To była trzecia przedstawicielka płci pięknej, którą widziałem tam. Zastanawiałem się, jaką przygodę przyniesie ona. Ostatnia skończyła się prawie deportacją.

Kobiety to zdecydowanie nie działka Sherlocka.

Powiedziałem, że pojadę na chwilę do domu i zaniosłem do Bart's krew.


	2. Elizabeth Anna Imogen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Historia gościa i czy John powinien być zazdrosny. Ale ciasteczka dobre ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Składa się jakby z dwóch części. Pierwsza, jak można zauważyć, z perspektywy Johna. Dalej narrator trzecioosobowy. 
> 
> Proszę ślicznie o komentarze.  
> Jak się nie podoba to tym bardziej, będę wiedziała co powinnam zmienić.  
> Z góry dzięki :)

Obudziła się wieczorem, po wyjściu Mycrofta i jego ludzi. Skacowana, obolała i niedożywiona. Spojrzała krytycznie na talerz, który podstawiłem przed nią w kuchni.

\- Nie zjem tego - oznajmiła, zupełnie jak Sherlock. Miałem rozpoczynać już swoją przemowę, tyle razy przetrenowaną na przyjacielu, lecz Mary mnie ubiegła.

\- Dobrze, a co możesz zjeść?

\- Nie wiem - spojrzała na moją żonę wielkimi, przerażonymi oczami.

Mary zastanowiła się i przejrzała lodówkę, która była niezwykle dobrze zaopatrzona. Mycroft dostarczył wszystkiego przed niespełna dwiema godzinami. Wymienił też moje stare łóżko na górze na większe. Mieliśmy zostać tu z Mary na jakiś czas. Oboje tez dostaliśmy urlopy z pracy. Nie protestowałem. Tak będzie dla Mary bezpieczniej i ja będę na miejscu wydarzeń.

Sherlock leżał na sofie, na razie tylko na jednym plastrze nikotynowym, Mary zagadywała dziewczynę jedzącą powoli jakąś kaszkę na mleku, a ja uświadamiałem sobie, jakim jestem idiotą. To oczywiste, że nie będzie mogła jeść normalnie przez jakiś czas. Ślady po ostatnich miesiącach nie zostały tylko na wierzchu.

\- Sherlock mówił, że nie nazywasz się Anie - zaczęła Mary.

\- Nie, nie nazywam się.

\- To…

\- Moje imię jest nieistotne. Jeśli Anie ci przeszkadza, możesz zasugerować inne - odparła szybko.

Mary zrobiła zdziwioną minę, a ja prawie wybuchłem śmiechem. Dziewczyna mówiła jak Sherlock - szybko i bezczelnie.

Po chwili spojrzała na Mary.

\- Nie chciałam cię urazić.

Ba! Nie tylko mówiła, zdawała się nieświadoma ludzkich uczuć.

\- Nie, wszystko w porządku… Anie.

\- No dobra, w aktualnych dokumentach moje pełne imię to Elizabeth Anna Imogen.  Tylko nie mówcie Sherlockowi tego ostatniego, błagam. Gość, który mi załatwiał papiery to ... długa historia - połknęła szybko tabletki, które dla niej przygotowałem. – Mogę się dowiedzieć teraz, co ustaliliście, kiedy starszy Holmes tu był?

Nic przed nią się nie ukryje! Opowiedziałem nasze „spotkanie” z Mycroftem w paru zdaniach. Skinęła głową.

\- Nic o mnie nie wie?

\- Przynajmniej nie dał tego po sobie poznać - odparłem.

\- Dobrze… W takim razie powinnam porozmawiać z Holmesem.

Razem z Mary mogliśmy się przesłuchiwać wymianie zdań miedzy tymi dwojga. To była dziwna rozmowa. Opowiedziała, co wiedziała o siatce i w jaki sposób ona przetrwała. Moriarty miał jakiegoś pułkownika. Jego prawa ręka.

\- Domyślili się, że cię znam. Potem też, kim jesteś. Później przyszła Wielkanoc. Dostałam nawet jajko na święta. Była tam taka serbska kobieta, bardzo spoko. Rozmawiała ze mną, kiedy nikt nie widział. Nie zauważyła w lochach nikogo podobnego do ciebie. Stwierdziłam, że albo nie żyjesz, albo uciekłeś. Nie było sensu. Powiedziałam im prawie wszystko. Ten twój znajomy, Moriarty, chyba wrócił do bazy.

\- Widziałaś go?

\- Nie. Prawie nic nie widziałam. Ale nie wykluczam, iż z nim nie rozmawiałam.

\- Nie widziałaś? - zdziwił się.

\- Po, jakim czasie uciekłeś?

\- Niecałe dwa tygodnie - skinęła głową. - Pierwszy miesiąc, nawet dwa… to sen. Letni sen, z którego niekoniecznie chcesz się obudzić…Przejdźmy dalej…- zamyśliła się, lecz po chwili znów zaczęła opowiadać krótko i sucho.

***

\- Ciekawa jestem twojego brata, Holmes - Anie rzuciła lekko po niecałym tygodniu mieszkania, smarując grzanki dżemem wiśniowym, a Sherlock zachłysnął się kakaem.

John bił pokłony przed jej kuchnią. Detektyw jadł przynajmniej jeden posiłek. I nie palił (jedna z jego paczek została spektakularnie polana jakimiś chemikaliami i wybuchła, napomniano też o szkodliwych skutkach dymu na ciężarne kobiety).

Lekarz przyznawał, że dziewczyna ma zbawienny wpływ na geniusza. Przyglądał jej się jak lawirowała w kuchni. Nadal była niezdrowa chuda, ale skóra przestała być tak trupio sina, a włosy nabrały blasku. Rany goiły się niesamowicie szybko. Niemała zasługa leżała w zestawie „małego chemika” detektywa, którym się bawiła przez trzy dni, a owoce pracy zażyła dożylnie w łazience. John to przemilczał. Siedział w fotelu i nasłuchiwał przekomarzań, kiedy podeszła niespodziewanie do niego Mary.

\- Byli by dobraną parą - szepnęła do niego, na co teraz on zachłysnął się herbatą.

Odwrócił się i przyjrzał detektywowi w piżamie i dziewczynie w szlafroczku. Wyglądali razem dobrze, ale John wiedział, że Sherlock dobrze wyglądał już wcześniej. I z Irene Adler, i z Janine. Od początku miął przeczucie, że żadna z nich nie pasuje do Sherlocka. Coś na kształt wewnętrznego radaru. I choć nawet polubił Anie, czuł, że to nie przyniesie nic dobrego.

\- Kobiety to zdecydowanie nie rejon Sherlocka… - szepnął

\- Coś mówiłeś John? - zapytała Mary.

\- Kto wytrzyma, chociaż miesiąc sam na sam z Sherlockiem?

\- Ty wytrzymałeś.

John westchnął i sięgnął po ciasteczko. Naprawdę były dobre, nawet Mycroft się wczoraj nimi zajadał. Uśmiechnął się na wspomnienie wczorajszego wieczoru. Ciekaw był, kiedy starszy Holmes odkryje dziką lokatorkę.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spokojnie! Nie pasują mi ff o jakiś tajemniczych dziewczynach Sherlocka, więc nie bd takich rzeczy pisać, skoro nawet nie mogę się zmusić do czytania. Nie zamierzam Sherlocka z nikim swatać, choć w zamyśle miał być to Jonlock (kocham!), ale raczej do tego nie dojdzie. Chcę by nic za bardzo nie zgrzytało, a Johnlock w tym opowiadaniu byłby raczej dość... niewłaściwy? Przynajmniej tak mi się zdaje na tym etapie pracy, na który jestem. Mam zamiar sprawić by John i Sherlock..., ale to już sobie przeczytacie (mam nadzieję, że nikogo nie usypiam ;)).  
> A te "byli by dobraną parą"?   
> Po prostu lubię takiego trochę zazdrosnego Johna ;P.


	3. Pan Starszy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> czyli Mycroft, latająca piątka i zapobieganie nudzie w łóżku ku zgorszeniu Johna i rozrywce Mary.

Mycroft siedział na krześle opanowując zdziwienie. Sherlock właśnie przedstawił mu Anie, która bezwstydnie paradowała w szlafroku detektywa i łamała wszelkie zasady savoir vivre, ku zdegustowaniu starszego i uciesze młodszego Holmesa. Między tym wszystkim wędrowała pani Hudson próbując załagodzić wszystko szarlotką.

-Chętnie wybrałabym się na zakupy-rzuciła z lekkością Anie.

Była cholernie dumna i wyniosła, ale bez mrugnięcia okiem potrafiła wykorzystywać Sherlocka, i zdaje się, że jej urok działa na wszystkich Holmesów.

-Naturalnie, przydałaby się pani odpowiednia odzież. W ciągu godziny zostaną…

-Ależ proszę się nie trudzić-przerwała „rządowi” – Wątpię też, Panie Starszy, -tu Sherlock przybił w powietrzu, za plecami Mycrofta piątkę dziewczynie- by nasze gusta się pokrywały.

Wyglądała dzisiaj niezwykle młodo i rześko. John czuł się przy niej nieco przeterminowany, a co dopiero Mycroft.

–Wystarczy mi zwykłe centrum, za dziesięć minut mogę być gotowa.

Uśmiechnęła się niewinnie i za dokładnie dziesięć minut pożyczała od Sherlocka płaszcz, a Mycroft dał jej złotą kartę i jedną z swych limuzyn. John zerknął na dół. Przed samochodem czekała też Anthea.

Zdecydowanie Anie trzeba było mieć na oku.

***

Dziewczyna wróciła w nowych ubraniach, a za nią szło dwóch ochroniarzy niosących torby z ubraniami, kosmetykami i John nie wiedział, czym. Ona sama powiesiła na drzwiach nowy idealnie dopasowany płaszcz (oczywiście!, ten jednak był chociaż skórzany i w odcieniu ciemnego fioletu) i z niewinną miną spytała, czy nie chcą herbaty.

Wstawiła wodę i usiadła przy stole wyjmując z nowej torebki pistolet. Parę razy przeładowała go i wymierzyła gdzieś w okno.

-Możesz postrzelać do buźki, jeśli chcesz-Sherlock łaskawie wstał i ruszył w jej stronę, chcąc obejrzeć broń. -Dzięki, ale nie. Wolałabym gdzieś naprawdę poćwiczyć. A tak poza tym kupiłam sobie telefon. Możesz podać mi swój numer?-spytała unosząc brew. Sherlock podszedł do niej i podyktował.

Stykali się ramionami.

-Przestań-John dostał poduszką od Mary.

-Co?

-Robisz minę, jakby robili coś nieprzyzwoitego.

John zrobił oburzył się jeszcze bardziej.

Jednak wyraz twarzy Johna mógł przybrać jeszcze większe oburzenie.

Stało się to jeszcze tego samego dnia, kiedy wszedł do sypialni Sherlock godzinę później. Dziewczyna leżał prawie naga na brzuchu, dolne części ciała zakrywało prześcieradło, a Sherlock pochylał się nad jej plecami.

-Boże! Sherlock…

-Uspokój się John. Masz znowu tę dziwną minę-Skarcił go detektyw.

Dziewczyna uniosła głowę.

-O, hej John.

Lekarz ogarnął wzrokiem scenę.

-Czy mogę…

-Smaruję maścią jej blizny-odpowiedział Sherlock ze stoicką miną, a dziewczyna zaśmiał się do poduszki.

-A tak poza tym, mógłbyś mi jutro już chyba ściągnąć szwy, jeśli możesz oczywiście –dodaje Anie.

 John burknął coś pod nosem, robiąc w tył zwrot i szybko zniknął za drzwiami.

-Co się stało?-spytała Mary.

-Sherlock smaruje jej blizny na plecach-powiedział John, a Mary wybuchła.

-Co w tym śmiesznego?

-Och, John, ta twoja mina… i ten ton.

John wszedł obrażony do salony i teatralnie włączył telewizor.

-Przestań, przecież nie mu nie będzie -żona usiadła obok niego z herbatą.

John zmarszczył czoło. Sherlock zwykle unikał kontaktu z ludźmi. Przynajmniej z poza jego „stada”. Czy dziewczyna już należała do niego? Spędzili ze sobą trochę czasu. Spotkali się w zimie, a do Serbii pojechali wiosną. Przypomniał sobie wszystkie opisy, jakie usłyszał od obojga. Zdecydowanie dziewczyna wytrzymała wtedy dłużej niż miesiąc z Sherlockiem. Dlaczego to go bolało?

Anie nie była Tą Kobietą. Ani Janine, która doprowadziła do sprawy Magnussena.

Była czymś gorszym, czymś pomiędzy.

***

John i Mary spali na górze. To było dobre.

Sherlock i Anie spali na dole. Co nie było takie dobre.

Lecz żyli już tak przez prawie dwa tygodnie. John pocieszał się, że cykle tych dwojga są tak różne, że nigdy nie lądują razem w łóżku Sherlocka, który i tak był prawie cały czas na nogach, w stanie gotowości i drzemał tylko, kiedy Watson był na nogach, z bronią, gotów na wszystko. Mycroft wpadał codziennie pod wieczór. I jak zwykle John szedł obudzić Sherlocka przed spotkaniem. Ale Sherlock nie spał.

John zobaczył go jak leży razem z ich "gościem", a raczej leży z głową oparta na jaj brzuchu, wpatrując się w sufit i rozmawiając w jakimś obcym języku.

-Sherlock?

-Tak, John?

-Mycroft … będzie za jakieś dziesięć minut. Em, mogę wiedzieć, co wy tu robicie?

-Zapobiegamy nudzie, John, czy to nie oczywiste? John zrobił trzy kroki w tył.

-Dla mnie widocznie nie…-szepnął.

Wszedł do salonu i usiadł na sofie. Mary przewróciła tylko oczami, gdy go zobaczyła.

-Co tym razem? Patrzą na siebie?

-Zapobiegają nudzie. W łóżku.

Jego grobowy ton i słowa, sprawiły, że Mary już ruszyła  w kierunku sypialni detektywa, zobaczyć, czy to, co usłyszała, zgadza się z prawda, lecz Sherlock już wchodził do salonu, poprawiając marynarkę. Za nim, zaplatając włosy w niedbały kok, szła dziewczyna, która pomimo zakupów, nadal chodziła szlafrokach detektywa. 

Na szare leginsy i biały bezrękawnik zarzuciła zielony, który Sherlock dostał od Mycrofta i nie używał nawet przy chemikaliach, więc John poczuł się trochę spokojniej. 

Woda się zagotowała się, więc Anie poszła zaparzyć herbatę i prawie w tej samej chwili wpadł Mycroft. 

-Hej, Panie Starszy!-przywitała go, a Sherlock uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

Przez około piętnaście minut omawiali sprawy. Moriarty siedział cicho. Co więcej przestępczość w Londynie spadała coraz bardziej.

-Co on knuje?-Sherlock zastanawiał się głośno wystukując Bacha palcami na stole. 

-On czeka - nagle powiedział dziewczyna –aż przejmie całkowitą kontrolę nad Londynem, a potem dosięgnie ciebie. 

-Dlaczego Sherlocka? –wtrąciła się Mary. 

-Właśnie, dlaczego?-westchnął Mycroft i zaczął powoli wstawać-Odprowadzisz mnie? –ku zdziwieniu wszystkich spytał Anie.

Ona prawie bez mrugnięcia okiem skinęła i podniosła się z krzesła. Sherlock już odsuwał się od stołu. 

-Zostań –powstrzymała go.

Gdy Mycroft i Anie wyszli, John odezwał się pierwszy. 

-Sherlock, co knuje Mycroft? –wskazał na drzwi.

-Nie mam danych do analizy… 

Nie zdążył dokończyć zdania, bo po schodach wbiegła dziewczyna. 

-Potrzebuję wszystkich pieniędzy, jakich mamy w domu.

-Co się stało? – spytała Mary 

-Musze zniknąć na kilka dni. 

-Co się stało?-powtórzył Sherlock.

Spojrzała na nich, przygryzając lekko wargę i lekko marszcząc czoło. John miał wrażenie, że po raz pierwszy pokazuje swoje prawdziwe oblicze. 

-Proszę, Sherlock. Nie. Teraz –maska na powrót powróciła na jej twarz. 

–John, masz może jakiś plecak, taki niezbyt rzucający się w oczy? 

-Ym, tak, chyba tak. -zauważył, ze drgają jej lekko ręce.

-Mógłbyś mi go przynieść, będę w sypialni –ruszyła w głąb korytarza. 

-Czy tylko ja nie wiem, o co, tu chodzi? –zapytała Mary.

-Lepiej niech John przyniesie jej ten plecak –Sherlock nagle wstał i podążył za dziewczyną. 

Małżeństwo spojrzało po sobie.

-To ja poszukam pieniędzy…-odezwała się Mary.

John skinął głową i ruszył ku schodom, do swojego starego/nowego pokoju.

*** 

John podając plecak dziewczynie zerknął na sufit. Nad łóżkiem wisiał tablica a na niej wykresy.

_Nadal ci nie ufam_ -szepnął ku niej w myślach.


	4. Smutki i radości pani Hudson.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> czyli kogo nie lubi urocza właścicielka kamienicy ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Część pierwsza -narrator trzecioosobowy  
> Część druga -z punktu widzenia Johna  
> kursywa -John się nie przyznaje do tych myśli ;)

John może i lubił Anie, ale z nawet sobie nie do końca znanych powodów mierzył ją zwykle czujnym wzrokiem, tak jakby była zagrożeniem. Sherlock czuł się przy niej, jak dla niego, nazbyt swobodnie. Mycroft również "przepadał" wręcz za dziewczyną przekupiony jej wypiekami. Jedyną osoba, którą nie przepadała za ciemną blondynką była, ku zdziwieniu Mary była pani Hudson. 

Najmilsza, najcieplejsza kobieta, która miała cierpliwość i serce nawet dla jedynego detektywa-konsultanta, wrogim okiem patrzyła na nieoczekiwanego gościa.

Nie chodzi, o zbitą doniczkę czy plamy krwi, gdy Anie "włamywała" się na Baker Street. Nie, ona wtedy litowała się nad "tą biedną dziewczyną". Pani Hudson kochała każdego od razu każdego, kogo zobaczyła. 

No może oprócz Mary, bo jak Sherlock miał mieszkać sam, gdy powrócił.

I Mycrofta –Sherlock raczył ją długim opowiadaniem o swym smutnym dzieciństwie, niszczonym przez swojego brata –wieloryba. 

Pani Hudson zaczęła żywić do dziewczyny wręcz prawdziwą nienawiść później, przez to, co nawet John lubił w dziewczynie. 

-Przyjdzie, jakby była u siebie i piecze. A oni jeszcze to jedzą. Jakieś ciasteczka! Phi, jeszcze pierniczki zrobiła wczoraj. Pierniczki są na święta... –powiedziała pięć dni po tym, kiedy dziewczyna przybyła i trzy dni odkąd zaczęła w miarę normalnie funkcjonować, czyli między innymi piec. 

-Pani Hudson, przynajmniej Sherlock je i zachowuje się… 

-Sherlock lubi szarlotkę! 

-To, czemu pani nie upiecze? 

-Ta dziewczyna zużyła mi prawie cała mąkę, no i… nie jestem starą zazdrośnicą!... 

Mimo wszystkiego, co pani Hudson powiedziała przed ponad tygodniem, na jej twarzy zagościł szeroki uśmiech, gdy usłyszała, że Anie wyjeżdża. Pośpieszyła do sypialni, gdzie między włóczkami a papilotami, w skrzyneczce trzymałą sporą część swych oszczędności. Bo jak można ufać tym bankom i diabelskim maszyną –bankomatom! To nie przyniesie nic dobrego.

Wyciągnęła prawie wszystkie pieniądze i oddała Mary. 

-Masz, niech nie czeka. Widocznie to ważne sprawy. Nie potrzebuje może pomocy w pakowaniu?

Mary ledwo powstrzymała się od parsknięcia śmiechem i zaprzeczyła głową. Później ruszyła na pierwsze piętro, a gospodyni, nucąc pod nosem zaczęła wyciągać składniki na szarlotkę. 

***

Ku rozpaczy pani Hudson Anie nadal przebywał na Baker Street (Mary powiedział mi o zazdrości naszej gospodyni). Dziewczyna westchnęła przeliczając pieniądze. 

-Będę musiała kogoś okraść, niedobrze, niedobrze. Trudniej będzie ponownie zniknąć –powiedziała, po czym syntezowała coś przy zestawie chemicznym Sherlocka prze dwie godziny, a następnie zaczęła piec i gotować. 

Podszedłem do niej koło dwudziestej drugiej. 

-Wiesz, że je też potrafię gotować. I Mary. Pare razy nawet Sherlock zrobił kiedyś obiad i jestem całkowicie pewny, że pani Hudson czy Mycroft nie daliby nam umrzeć z głodu. 

-Wiem, Johnie –powiedziała wyłączając mikser –ale nie… Boże, denerwuję się okropnie. I boję –westchnęła po raz tysięczny dziś. –Tylko nie mów tego Sherlockowi. Ledwo go przekonałam o tym, że jest okej.

-On cię nie może odczytać? 

Uśmiechnęła się na pół smutno, na pół chytrze. 

-To cudowne, nieprawda. Jestem jedyną osobą, którą nie może przejrzeć –spojrzałem pytająco. –Mówił ci kiedyś, jak to jest być nim? Widzieć wszystko? –skinąłem –Ze mną może czuć się prawie jak zwykły śmiertelnik. Dlatego, tak ze mnie –przerwała przekładanie ciasta masą i zrobiła cudzysłów palcami -"lubi". Nie odkoduje go, przynajmniej dopóki to będzie możliwe, więc mi nawet o tym nie wspominaj. 

-Ale dlaczego?

-Mam coś w rodzaju długu u Holmesów, nawet jeśli Sherlock o tym nie wie. A poza tym, to nawet go lubię.

-O czym mówicie?- w progu stanął detektyw-konsultant przyciągając uwagę jak wielki magnez. 

-O tobie, Holmes –imię mojego przyjaciela wymawiała tylko, gdy nie było jego w pobliżu, lub wyłączał się, nie mając sił do naszych "nudnych" rozmów. – Chcesz resztki?

Sherlock, jak pięciolatek, usiadł posłusznie na krześle i zaczął wylizywać resztki masy z miski. Anie wybuchła śmiechem i potargała jego bujne loki. Gdybym to było fizycznie możliwe, mógłbym się założyć, zacząłby wymachiwać swoimi długaśnymi nogami pod stołem. 

-Kiedy wyjeżdżasz? 

-Kiedy twój brat i nasz kochany James najmniej będą tego oczekiwać –oparła się o blat, przyglądając się swym dłoniom. 

Trzęsły się. 

–John, masz może coś na sen? Powinnam się już dawno położyć, ale bez tabletek najprawdopodobniej nie zmrużę oka. 

Skinąłem głową poszedłem po apteczkę. Wolałem nadal trzymać takie rzeczy pod ręką w zamknięciu, choć Sherlockowi na razie nuda nie groziła. Ale już raz zatruł całe mieszkanie czymś, do czego produkcji użył tabletek na gardło, więc… 

-Odkodujesz mnie? –Sherlock zapytał, zanim jeszcze wyszedłem. 

-Nie, kochanie. – _KOCHANIE!? Co to, kurwa ma być!?_ Zamurowało mnie.

-A, jeśli umrzesz?- _A niech umiera!_

-To wtedy pomyślimy, Holmes. Pośpiesz się, chce jeszcze umyć te miski dzisiaj.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuję za kudosy :**  
> Nie macie pojęcia jak moja gęba się cieszy :D. Uśmiech prawie jak u Jokera z Batmana. No, może nie aż tak drastyczny ;)


	5. Cisza na morzu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jak Sherlock ma przetrwać zamknięcie zamknięcie w domu?

O piątej nad ranem coś obudziło Johna. Otworzył oczy i przetarł je parę razy.

Sherlock wisiał nad nim i gapił się.

-Od piętnastu minut próbuję cię obudzić wzrokiem. Wcześniej wystarczyło pięć i trzydzieści siedem sekund.

-Coś, cos się stało? –lekarz ziewnął i usiadł, nie rozumiejąc prawie nic ze słów przyjaciela.

-Nie ma jej.

John patrzył się na przyjaciela kolejne pare minut, aż jego senny umysł odnalazł, kim jest "ona".

-Aha-powiedział, a Sherlock wyszedł.

Nuda zapanował w Baker Street równo sześć godzin trzydzieści osiem minut i pięćdziesiąt dwie sekundy po nocnej wizycie detektywa w sypialni Watsonów. Niemożliwość opuszczenia budynku i zaskakująca niska aktywność przestępców nie pomogły. Nie pomogło nic. Aż pod wieczór John znalazł w chlebaku "W RAZIE ATAKU NUDY", czyli zwykła kartkę A4, zapełnioną pochyłym pismem, które mogłoby należeć tylko do lekarza albo dysgrafika.

-Sherlock, mam coś dla ciebie…

***

Do rana detektyw "odkodowywał" wiadomość, którą się okazały dwie listy. Pierwsza, znacznie dłuższa, dotyczyła czego detektyw nie może robić i dlaczego. Między innymi:

_14\. Nie możesz strzelać do ścian, bo małe dzieci mają bardzo wrażliwy słuch, a ściany macicy są cienkie, więc uszkodziłbyś płód Johna i Mary._

Lekarz, nie zastanawiał się nad prawdziwością stwierdzeń, tylko urażony słowem "płód" zszedł do pani Hudson, zaciskając wargi. Po godzinie złorzeczenia na Anie, stwierdził, ze może wracać na górę. Sherlock siedział z kartką papieru i długopisem. Bardzo cicho i spokojnie.

-Co robisz? -Postanowiłem zacząć od pozycji piątej. Lekarz zerknął na krótszą listę.

_5\. Wypisz wszystkie żenujące sytuacje i przezwiska Mycrofta, byśmy mogli się rozerwać jak wrócę._

John prawie zachichotał. Nadal był trochę obrażony.

_6\. Jeśli już o rozrywaniu to poproszę pięćdziesiąt sposobów stworzenia bomby, nawet gdy nie ma się TWOJEGO ZESTAWU MAŁEGO CHEMIKA, dziesięć minimum, z rzeczy bez problemu znalezionych na ulicy._

-Aż pięćdziesiąt!

-Tu mi pomożesz, John.

-Ja?!

-Byłeś w wojsku. Chyba powinni was tam czegoś nauczyć.

John westchnął i spojrzał niżej.

_7\. Minimum pięćdziesiąt trucizn, wykonywanych jak bomby powyżej. Jak dojdziesz do setki i podasz do tego odtrutki (również przygotowywane w domu!), to dostaniesz nagrodę._

Watson stwierdził, że już mu wystarczy i lepiej nie zerkać na punkt ósmy.

-Ile ci zajmie ta lista?

-O Mycroft' cie około trzech godzin,. Biorąc pod uwagę, że ręka nie zmęczy mi się. Lewą wolniej piszę. John dopiero teraz zauważył, że detektyw pisze każdy punkt dużymi literami innym stylem czcionki.

-Uhm, to powodzenia.

-Dla mnie bez cukru, John.

***

-Nie, Molly. Nie mogę mieć teraz części ciała w domu. Przynajmniej dopóki córka Johna i Mary nie skończy pięciu lat i ośmiu miesięcy –smutny, prawie rozpaczliwy głos Sherlocka dobiegł do jego uszu.

Czyli dlatego, każdy kawałek mięsa jest owinięty szczelnie folią.

-Ach, dlaczego on musi mieć trąd! Coś stuknęło (Sherlock rzucił komórką) i coś rozbiło się (telefon uderzył w szklankę, która upadła na kamień). Detektyw wszedł do kuchni po miotłę i szufelkę (dziecko mogłoby się wykrwawić, gdyby Mary się skaleczyła, a Johnowi nie chciało się mówić, że to bujda).

-Sherlock, a po co jest ci ten kamień.

-Telekineza. Eksperyment.

***

W końcu nadszedł wieczór i Sherlockowi udawało się nie nudzić, jak na razie. Mycroft przyszedł, bardziej zrzędliwy niż zwykle, choć było o jedną osobę mniej do irytowania go.

-Tak, więc, zbliża się czas rozwiązania-rzucił.

-Nie ruszę się stąd!-prawie natychmiast krzyknęła Mary. I tak zaczęła się kłótnia, która trwała przez półtorej godziny i choć na koniec były trzy głosy do jednego, ustąpiono ciężarnej.

-Odwlekamy to na tylko tydzień –zakończył John.

Następne półgodziny o niemożności znalezienia Moriarty`ego. Aż w końcu…

-Sherlock, możesz mi powiedzieć, jakim cudem Anie wydostała się niezauważona przez żadnego agenta ani kamerę?

-Nie.

-Sherlock –zaczęła się rozgrywka morderczych spojrzeń między braćmi, którą przerwał John.

-Zniknęła sama. O piątej już jej nie było.

-Jesteście pewnie, że nie mam jej w domu?- tym razem brytyjski rząd kierował się do Watsonów.

-Tak, raczej byśmy zauważyli, ze ktoś jest w mieszkaniu. A to obok okupuję twoi ludzie –odezwała się Mary.–Ale wiesz, gdzie ona jechała?

-Wiem, dokąd zmierzała, jednak nie mogę komunikować się z moimi ludźmi na miejscu, by nie przyciągnąć uwagi. Jeśli jest w niebezpieczeństwie nie dowiem się tego, jeśli nie da mi znaku lub zginie –podsumował, a Sherlock dziwnie zesztywniał. 

-Nie może zginąć. Do jutra uporam się z pozycją ósmą. 

-Słucham?

-Sherlock ma dostać nagrodę, za listę za stoma truciznami… 

-I odtrutkami -sprostował detektyw

-…i odtrutkami, zresztą to nie istotne. Czyli wiesz, gdzie jest, ale nie możesz działać? Po co Moriarty w ogóle zwraca na nią uwagę? –John zmarszczył czoło. 

-To pająk. 

-Tak, wiem Sherlock, ale chcę usłyszeć opinie twojego brata.

-To pająk.

Dawno nie widział, aby ci bracia byli ze sobą zgodni (pomijając sytuacje z Mary, która się nie liczy, bo Mycroft, chciał mieć ją z głowy, a Sherlock wręcz pragnie posiadać w lodówce trupa z trądem czy móc poeksperymentować).

-To wiele wyjaśnia –zironizowała Mary, splatając ręce na piersi. John stwierdził, że jednak dobrze mieć jest żonę u boku w konfrontacji z Holmesami. I nie mieć trupa, szczególnie z trądem. -Może przestałbyś nas traktować jak idiotów. 

-Dla niego wszyscy to idioci, nawet ja-dodał detektyw. 

-Dokładnie –potwierdził Mycroft. –Będę się już zbierał. 

-Pośpiesz się –rzucił Sherlock i podszedł do skrzypiec.

Nim starszy Holem wyszedł detektyw jednak rzucił tyłem do reszty.

–Wiesz, kiedy wróci? 

-Może nigdy –powiedział rząd Wielkiej Brytanii, nim pani Hudson nie wręczyła mu opakowanych ciast po Anie.

"Nareszcie się tego pozbędę"-uśmiechnęła się mrocznie urocza gospodyni.


	6. Gdy zazdrość schodzi na drugi plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Popis umiejętność deszyfrowania Mary oraz gra. Dziwne groźby, czyli kapucynka i czy my jesteśmy zdrowi?! Mycroft z zestawem na kaca, czyli najlepsza jajecznica w Londynie;)

Sytuacja krytyczna zbliżał się wielkimi krokami. John to widział, gdy kolejne punkty z listy zostawały wykreślane.

Aż w końcu jakiś spam przyszedł na jego telefon. Na szczęście Mary zobaczyła jak odczytywał tego SMS 'a.

-Pokaż to-podsunął telefon pod jej twarz gdyż kładli się już spać i Mary kremowała dłonie. Jej usta przez chwilę poruszały się bezgłośnie. –To szyfr. "Jak zobaczę agenta na pogrzebie to zabije, ciebie Mycroft też. Plus trzy dni na powrót."

-To od Anie! Myślisz, że mogę odpisać?

-Chyba tak –powiedział blondynka niepewnie.

John, więc wpisał, że Sherlock czeka na nagrodę za trucizny.

-Czekaj, szyfrem –żona odebrała mu telefon.

Za niecałą minutę przyszedł sms, lekarz podał telefon żonie.

\- "E-mail Długiego". O co chodzi?

John wzruszył ramionami. Wyszedł z łóżka, ubrał kapcie i zszedł do salonu, gdzie Sherlock wykreślał kolejny punkt. Lekarz streścił przyjacielowi sytuację.

-Wspaniale!

-Wspaniale?

-Och, John.

-Wiesz, ze nie lubię tej miny "wszystko już wiemy".

-Bezpieczne i nienamierzane wejście na e-maila i odgadnięcie hasła zajmie mi jakieś trzy dni. Czyli mam zajęcie na te plus trzy. Pogrzeb zwykle odbywa się w ciągu maksimum pięć dni. Dłużej jeśli to ktoś ważny to dłużej oczywiście, ale wtedy mówiono by o tym w mediach. Lista starczy mi jeszcze na ponad dwa. Na poczcie elektronicznej zapewne będzie też coś czekać. Powinienem też uprzątnąć pałac myśli, czyli czeka mnie góra dzień nudy! –detektyw wypowiedział to w mniej niż dziesięć sekund i skakał teraz nad włączającym się komputerem szepcąc "szybciej".

-Myślisz, że powinienem napisać o tym do Mycrofta.

-Może. Albo nie. Nie. Powiesz jutro jak przyjedzie. Czy raczej dziś, bo są dwie i pół minuty po północy. Dwie trzydzieści pięć, osiem… O, włączył się! Nie przeszkadzaj John.

Blondyn spojrzał na wyższego mężczyznę z irytacją i złością. Ale co mógł zrobić? To był Sherlock, więc John poszedł na górę i wsunął się pod kołdrę obok Mary.

-John, kopie –szepła żona, kładąc dłoń mężczyzny na brzuchu.

Niewidzialny w ciemnościach uśmiech pojawił się na twarzy lekarza. Już nie był zły.

***

-Gdzie ona jest!? –Mycroft wszedł bez pukania, krzycząc od progu.

John właśnie robił obiad, Mary obok czytała tysięczną książkę o porodzie, a Sherlock po czterech dniach przy laptopie, wreszcie usnął. Detektyw zerwał się ze snu.

-John, wyłączyłeś komputer?!

-Tak.

-Prawie wygrałem! –oburzył się detektyw.

-Gdzie ona jest?! –wykrzyknął znów starszy Holmes.

-Ma wrócić za jutro –odpowiedziała Mary. -Mógłbyś się więc nie wydzierać! -blondynka stawała się drażliwa wraz ze zbliżaniem się terminu porodu.

-Kamery zarejestrowały ją na dworcu półgodziny temu. Powinna tu być.

Sherlock zmarszczył czoło i zaczął węszyć jak pies.

-Tu jest obcy zapach –stwierdził i ruszył do korytarza. Na potwierdzenie w głębi korytarza leżał stary plecak Johna. –Sypialnia.

Wszyscy ruszyli za detektywem. W białej pościeli leżała zwinięta w kłębek. Obok drewniana szkatułka i strzykawka. Brunet podleciał i sprawdził pudełko.

-Nie ruszała moich zapasów.

-Sherlock! –zakrzykła pozostał trójka, a dziewczyna obudziła się i przetarła oczy.

-O, cześć-przywitał, ni to uśmiechając się, ni to krzywiąc.

Mycroft przepchnął się na przód i spojrzał w oczy gościa.

-Co brałaś?

-Znasz moje metody, Mycroft, nie udawaj głupiego –warknęła i zaczęła patrzyć się w sufit.

John pierwszy raz chyba słyszał jak wypowiada tamtego imię. Wyciągnął podręczny zestaw medyka (oczywiście bez lekarstw), spod łóżka detektywa, a brytyjski rząd ustąpił mu miejsca.

-I co? –pierwsza spytała się Mary.

-Źle. Co ona wzięła, Mycroft.

-Nie wiem. Bierze to, co ma pod ręką i miesza. Gorzej niż Sherlock.

-Sherlock? –Anie jakby się ocknęła.

-Tak.

-Wyjdź stąd.

-Nie!

-Wyjdź, albo sprzedam cię cyganom. I będziesz robił za kapucynkę.

John, Mary i Mycroft popatrzyli po sobie. Co ona, do jasnej cholery, wzięła?!

-Nie odważysz się. Poza tym Mycroft mnie odnajdzie, albo John.

-Nie on nie brał nic, ewentualnie skutek przemęczenia organizmu, nie spał przez ponad cztery doby –zdążył tylko powiedzieć John, nim odezwała się zmów Anie.

-Będzie myślał, że porwał cię Jim. Tak jak John. I Mary też. A jeśli będą coś podejrzewać, to nakarmię ich tak cukrem, że zapomną. I będziesz kapucynką, z próchnicą, żywioną ciastkami zbożowymi z supermarketu, a ja będę się opalać na Kostaryce! WYJDŹ!

Sherlock zrobił oburzoną minę, spojrzał po wszystkich i wyleciał z sypialni trzaskając drzwiami.

-Czy to się zdarzyło naprawdę? –spytała Mary, a za drzwiami coś uderzyło o ścianę. –Lepiej go przypilnuję –wyszła zdumiona.

-Nic mi nie będzie-odezwała się dziewczyna, choć jej głos brzmiał dużo słabiej.

-Powiedz, co wzięłaś. John jest lekarzem…

-Na cholerę mi lekarz? Mi nikt nie pomoże. Wiesz to do dawien dawna, więc daj mi spać! –prawie piszczała na sam koniec.

-Nie po to ściągałem…

-Właśnie po to. Wszyscy widzą we mnie właśnie go. Milcz. Ja mówię. Wiem to. Wszyscy kochają mnie właśnie taką, na takiej im zależy. Milcz, Mycroft. Najlepiej idź sobie. Bo zamieram być przez pare minut cholerną sobą i lepiej byś tego nie widział –starszy Holmes patrzył się na nią w ciszy –Raczej nie zadziała groźba, że cię sprzedam.

-Raczej nie.

-Jeśli sobie pójdziesz, powiem Johnowi, co ma robić, zanim stanie mi serce.

Mycroft zbladł. Spojrzał na lekarza i wyszedł bez słowa. Dziewczyna leżał zamykając oczy na coraz dłużej i ciężej oddychając.

-Anie? Co brałaś?

-Nieważne John. Która godzina?

-Za dwadzieścia trzecia.

-Przed trzecią, tak za pięć, prawie stanie mi serce. Nic na to nie poradzisz. Ale tylko prawie. Jeśli w ciągu piętnastu minut nie puls będzie nadal słaby, to w torebce mam ampułkę, wstrzykniesz mi zawartość. I dawkę adrenaliny. Wtedy obudzę się z krzykiem, i ...

-Zwariowałaś? Skąd możesz…?

-Wiem, bo dużo czytam. Miałam rozszerzać chemie i biologie. I kiedyś miałam szóstki z matematyki. No przynajmniej do liceum. Ale mnożyć jeszcze potrafię. Wszystko jest dokładnie wyliczone. A jeśli nie będę reagować, Mycroft wie, gdzie mam testament. Sherlock ma nie zobaczyć mojego ciała. Ach –zadrżała –przy testamencie będą słowa -klucze do odkodowania Sherl…, sam zdecydujesz.

-Puls ci galopuje, źrenice…

-Nie reagują, tak wiem. Od dwóch minut nie widzę. Mógłbyś mnie zostawić. Pięć minut prywatności.

-A ty mi zejdziesz?

-Hm, lepiej zorganizuj adrenalinę…

John otworzył drzwi.

-Potrzebna mi apteczka, szybko! Mycroft, pod moim łóżkiem. Rusz…

Lecz nie trzeba mu było powtarzać.

-Ile mamy? –spytała.

-Do za pięć, jeszcze dziesięć minut.

-I zostajesz.

-Nie udawaj głupszej. Po wszystkim będziesz mi winna wyjaśnienia.

Dziewczyna prychła.

-Ok, ale zastaw drzwi. I to nie boli. Prawie.

Włożyła do ust prawie całą pieść i zaczęła bezgłośnie krzyczeć, miotając się. John miał już skoczyć do niej, ale poruszyła się klamka. Odebrał torbę od Mycrofta i wygonił go. Kląkł, szukając ampułki z adrenalina. Dziewczyna uspokoiła się i tylko teraz płakała. Na różowo.

-Łzy ci… -zaczął, ale przestała oddychać.

No, dobra prawie. To było najdłuższe trzydzieści sekund. Wbił sprawnie igłę obok jednego starego i jednego nowego wgłębienia na lewym łokciu.

-Kurwa, to ja tu jestem lekarzem -pochylił się nad nią, a jej ciałem zaczęły wstrząsać drgawki. Przycisnął ją do łóżka. Jeszcze pięć sekund i Zachłysła się powietrzem.

-Anie, kurwa mać, widzisz mnie?

-Nie klnij, do kurwy nędzy. Zacznę cię widzieć za niecałą minutę.

Pochyliła się przycisnęła do twarzy pościel. Hiper wentylowała.

-Pokaż puls.

-John, mam przyśpieszony, jak wszystko inne. Pomóż mi wstać, muszę się ogarnąć.

Nogi jej drżały, ale uścisk miała mocy.

-Łazienka-szepnęła, jednak nie wymiotowała, tylko zatrzasnęła mu drzwi przed nosem-Zestaw na kaca za piętnaście minut! –krzyknęła.

John westchnął i przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywał się w drzwi zanim wszedł do kuchni.

-Słyszałem, co krzyczała-powiedział Mycroft wyciągając jajka z lodówki i rozbijając je na patelnie. _Smażył jajecznice?!_

-Ok –tylko tyle mógł wydusić z siebie Watson.

Mary patrzyła się na niego i wskazywała salon. Sherlock siedział na kanapie, tępo patrząc w ekran laptopa. John usiadł koło niego. Czuł jak uchodzi z niego powietrze.

Nawet nie wiedział, że tego potrzebował. Chwili odpoczynku. Spojrzał na przyjaciela.

-Sherlock nikt cię nie sprzeda cyganom.

-Nie?-spytał brunet kpiąco.

-Nie, jesteś za duży na kapucynkę.

Detektyw spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie, a potem westchnął coś na kształt "och, John" i oparł się o kanapę.

-Więc to kłamstwo.

-Tak.

-A to o trupach?-spytał z nadzieją.

-Najprawdziwsza prawda –lekarz odpowiedział szybko.

-A kawa z okiem?

-Nie, dopóki tu jest Mary.

Usłyszeli otwierane drzwi. Anie szła w niebieskim szlafroku i turbanie z ręcznika.

-Za chwilę, Mycroft –rzuciła i stanęła naprzeciw Sherlocka –Przepraszam.

-Jestem za duży jak na kapucynkę –powiedział ostro.

-Wiedziałam, że do tego dojdziesz –detektyw milczał.

–Mogę cię jakoś przekupić?

-Nie wiem –Sherlock wcisnął się między plecy Johna a oparcie kanapy i odwrócił tyłem od wszystkich szeleszcząc czerwonym szlafrokiem.

Dziewczyna kucnęła i odwróciła ku sobie laptopa. Po niecałej minucie ustawiła jak poprzednio, ekranem do detektywa. John zauważył, że wygrała grę, z którą Sherlock siedział ponad dobę. Pociągnęła za rękaw bruneta, lecz ten odwrócił się dopiero, gdy zniknęła za ścianą.

-To niemożliwe!-zakrzyknął Sherlock.

-Teraz jem!-odpowiedziała z kuchni. Sherlock ruszył za nią. -Nie podam ci algorytmu, jeśli zjesz połowę .

John zmarszczył brwi. Czy nie powinni się targować odwrotnie?

Detektyw zsunął swoją część jajecznicy na osobny talerz i zniknął na powrót w salonie.

-Wszystko widzę, nie wyrzucaj-odezwała się jeszcze raz do detektywa, na co on zaklął. A potem, grzebiąc widelcem dodała -Będę już grzeczna Mycroft.

-Na jak długo?

-Przynajmniej do czasu, aż nie pozbędziemy się Jamesa Moriarty'ego –podniosła głowę, lecz nie spojrzała nikomu w oczy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wiem, że strasznie tu dużo Anie w przeciwieństwie do innych postaci. Jednak koduje wciąż Sherlocka, a John widzi w niej zagrożenie.  
> Jest zagadką, bohaterem odcinka. Takim ważniejszym, kimś jak Irene. Staram się dawać jak najwięcej głównych postaci, ale tajemnica nie może być przecież za szybko rozwiana :). Anie wprowadza też trochę akcji i nie pozwala Sherlockowi się nudzić, gdy Jim szykuje coś specialnego.  
> Anie trzeba trochę poznać, bo ona jest jak joker -zmienia zasady gry ;)


	7. Klon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John sam na sam z Anie, która nie kontaktuje zbyt dobrze i jest przeziębiona. Mamuty. Dojdziesz do tego, John. No i John dochodzi, ale, do czego innego, choć też dobrego :).
> 
> Jest też trochę z perspektywy Morana.

Ból. Do niego można przywyknąć, lub skryć się w głębi umysłu. Jak do wszystkiego. Tylko cicho, by nikogo nie zbudzić, wymiotujesz, gdy ciało drży w męce.

Czujesz, jakbyś za chwilę twe ciało miało się obrócić na lewą stronę. Piecze cię podrażniony przełyk i ta nieświeżość w ustach. To jej najbardziej nienawidzisz. Ale mogło być gorzej, ktoś mógłby cię widzieć.

Nikt nie lubi być obserwowany w takich chwilach –słabości. Ty robisz zwykle odwrotnie, by wyglądać na słabeusza, oszukać przeciwnika. Ale ci ludzie są dobrzy dla ciebie i nie powinni wiedzieć wszystkiego.

Przynajmniej na razie.

Wstajesz i chwiejnym krokiem podchodzisz do umywalki. Stać cię tylko na przepłukanie ust.

Przeklinasz ten stan, w którym jesteś, ale niczego nie żałujesz.

Bo to tylko ból, tysiące komórek zwijających się w cierpieniu. Drżących. Jak twoje ręce, lecz ty ledwo to dostrzegasz.

Wsadzasz głowę pod lodowatą wodę. Połykasz, co chwilę parę łyków, a ciemność ustępuje z pola widzenia.

Znasz procedury. Zbyt dobrze.

Musisz się umyć, ale to ranem. Tak, by rury nie obudziły nikogo za wcześnie. Wychodzisz z ciemnej łazienki na jeszcze ciemniejszy korytarz. Znasz jednak już to mieszkanie na tyle dobrze, by nie uderzyć się w żadną stertę papierów.

Nastawiasz budzik w telefonie. Z tą samą piosenką od tylu lat, jakbyś nadal tamto życie istniało. "Sentymenty"-szepcesz głaszcząc przestarzały model telefonu. Pamiętasz tamtą kłótnie, lata świetlne w przeszłość, o niego. Brakuje ci czasem kłótni, ale tak jest lepiej.

Wszystkie mosty zostały spalone.

"Sentymenty"-szepczesz już z irytacją, a nie czułością, zaciskając pięści.

Twój oddech powoli się uspokaja. Wiesz, że nie możesz o tym myśleć. To cię spowalnia, bo nikt na ciebie nie czeka.

***

Nazajutrz Sherlock odsypiał zarwane noce, uporawszy się w końcu z grą. Mary miał wizytę u ginekologa. John został przypilnować domu, szczególnie, kiedy się okalało, że dziewczyna kicha i boli ją gardło.

-Zmokłam, pewnie przez to. No i jechałam metrem.

-Merem?

-Jeżdżą nim chorzy ludzie.

-Czy taką filozofie wyznaje tez Sherlock i dlatego połowę pensji wydaję na taksówki?

-Bardzo możliwe, John.

Lekarz westchnął.

-Możesz brać jakieś lekarstwa, czy…?

-Raczej nie. Przez minimum tydzień, a najlepiej miesiąc, dwa. Nie chcę się u… -kicha –uodpornić.

-Anie, ile ty masz lat?

-A, który mamy rok?

John złapał się za głowę, a dziewczyna, siedząca na sofie, pociągnęła nosem owinięta w czerwony polarowy koc, który przysłał wieczorem Mycroft.

-Naprawdę zadałaś to pytanie?

-Nieważne-wskazała na leżącą gazetę obok.- Dwadzieścia trzy.

-Dziecko…

-I pół. Nie jestem dzieckiem. Prędzej mi już do grobu.

-W to nie wątpię, chociaż, raczej nie z racji wieku. Ja mam prawie czterdzieści i nie zamierzam odchodzić.

-Mycroft ma niedługo pięćdziesiąt. To mamut-zachichotała, a John potarł czoło.-To znaczy jeszcze trochę mu brakuje. I przepraszam, skutki mojego koktajlu.

-Powiesz mi…

-Im mniej wiesz, tym dłużej żyjesz- John unosi brwi. - To bardzo niebezpieczny koktajl.

-Zauważyłem, ale mniejsza z tym. Jak cię mam leczyć?

-Naturalnie. Zdrowe jedzenie. Babcia… zawsze dawała czosnek z masłem, mlekiem i miodem…

-Czosnku nie mamy, a mleko się skończyło, ale napiszę, by ktoś kupił. Teraz mi wyjaśnij…

Anie sięgnęła po chusteczki, leżące na stoliku.

-Nie toleruję laktozy.

-A na poważnie?

-Nie jesteś głupi, John. Sherlock mi dużo o tobie mówił. Wiesz już wszystko.

-Nie jestem pewien, co cię łączy z Mycroftem.

-Chyba nie sądzisz, że pomogłabym ot tak Sherlockowi, błąkającemu się po Berlinie? Hm, -zastanawia się -w sumie to pewnie tak, pomijając fakt, iż bez Mycrofta, dawno by mnie rybki zjadły-wyjaśnia, niedbale machając ręką.

-Czyli uratował ci życie?

-Nie, raczej pomógł zaaranżować moją śmierć. Trochę się winił, bo Sherlock miał okres częstego brania, a ja skakałam z mostu… Tak się jakoś złożyło i jakoś tak zostało.

-Nic nie rozumiem…

-Kiedyś do tego dojdziesz.

-Ale jesteś, po naszej stronie? Po stronie Sherlocka?

-To chyba oczywiste.

John spojrzał na nią z ukosa. Westchnął.

-Już pojmujesz -uśmiechnęła się, lekko pociągając nosem.

Czyli miał żyć jeszcze pod jednym dachem z Sherlockiem i jego, co prawda niezbyt dokładną, ale zawsze, kopią?

Aż zaschło mu w ustach i ruszył do kuchni.

 _Boże, chroń królową i mieszkańców Baker Street -_ westchnął.

Wstawiał wodę na herbatę. _Przydałby się sojusz z dziewczyną._

-Trup z trądem. Molly Hooper -powiedział, wkładając saszetkę do kubka, w stroną salonu.

-Dzięki, John. Z łyżeczką miodu dla mnie! A, i niech dokupią też chusteczki.

 


	8. Jak spieprzyć dzień?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To ostatni rozdział tej części, która zaczęła się dla Johna niezbyt pomyślnie i tak samo się kończy.  
> Nareszcie Jim coś robi :)

To było naprawdę miły dzień.

Sherlock dostał zezwolenie na wycieczkę do Barts razem z Anie (którą też ciekawił trup!), więc poprzedniego dnia bawili się w chemików i stworzyli coś (John zrezygnował na razie z roli lekarza w tym domu, jeśli chodziło o tę dwójkę), co zbiło dziewczynie gorączkę i wzmocniło. Rankiem ubrani szczelnie (mróz, zima) i pod eskortą wyjechali. Mary i John mieli dla siebie całe 221 B. John w końcu odprężył się (Moriarty 'ego nie mogą dosięgnąć, ale on nie dosięgnie też ich), oglądając film (który Sherlock by wyłączył tysiąc razy, bo _jest taki przewidywany i nudny, John! Aż moje komórki…_ ) wraz z żoną i kopiącym od czasu do czasu dzieckiem.

-Nie mamy jeszcze imienia- zauważył.

-Jak miała na imię twoja matka, John? –to było dziwne pytanie, szczególnie, że byli małżeństwem od ponad ośmiu miesięcy, ale John nie wspominał rodziców.

-Lepiej powiedz, jak twoja.

-Moja prawdziwa…, nie zmyślam, nie denerwuj się…-John rzucił jej uspokajające spojrzenie –Anie.

-Serio?!

-Nie złościsz się, pogodziłeś się z…

-Mary, to nie jest i tak prawdziwe imię… naszego gościa. A poza tym, to, co?

-Czyli Anie Watson?

-Hm, Anie Watson –John uśmiechnął się _–_ Ładnie. John, Mary i Anie Watsonowie-spojrzał żonie w oczy i już schylał się, by ja pocałować, gdy…

-JOHN!!

\- Anie?- zimny dreszcz przeszedł lekarza. _Boże! Spokojnie John, spokojnie…_

-John, szybciej! Postrzelili go!

Lekarz wybiegł na schody, na które już wchodziła dziewczyna, podpierającego detektywa, który trzymał się za brzuch, a spod jego palców sączyła się krew. Był trupio blady, oczy uciekały mu gdzieś do środka.

Blondyn zbiegło do nich. Ściągnął płaszcz przyjacielowi i rozpiął białą koszulę.

-Leć po apteczkę, migiem. Jest pod ...

-Wiem gdzie.

Anie pognała przeskakując po trzy stopnie.

-Sherlock, patrz na mnie. Sherlock…

***

Czujesz pierwszą fale bólu. Po tak długim odpoczynku niemal się kulisz. Dziękujesz za to, że nie możesz się ruszyć.

Pamiętasz jak za pierwszym razem krew wręcz tryska. Czyż to nie było fascynujące? Ludzka skóra jest jednocześnie taka wytrzymała i słaba. Delektowałeś się zawsze pierwszymi falami bólu. Wyginałeś ciało wręcz z rozkoszą, przygryzając wargę, gdy tylko udało ci się opanować instynkty samozachowawcze.

Ale nie jesteś masochistą, prawda?

Zawsze unikałeś bólu, gdy to było możliwe. No, może z paroma wyjątkami, ale to w celach czysto naukowych.

Ból to przeżywanie. A to zawsze było najważniejsze. Czucie. Nie jesteś idiotą, który odgradza się od uczuć ani nie jesteś psychopatą. Uczucie. Doświadczanie. Przeżywanie.

Kochasz to, kochasz poznawać. Cierpienie to tylko skutek uboczny, ale nie zbyt uciążliwy, jeśli umiesz odpowiednio patrzeć. A ty to potrafisz.

To przyciąga cię do niego. Nieopanowania fascynacja wszystkim.

Tym, co pozbawione morałów także.

Dziś już jest inaczej, męczy cię ta sytuacja i starasz się uciec w głąb, zażyć trochę błogiego stanu półsnu. Jednak przeszkadzają ci te dźwięki, nieustannie dudniące odkąd przeniesiono cię do tej nieskazitelnie higienicznej sali, o ostrej bieli na ścianach.

-Moran.

To tylko cichy szept jest czuły, lecz jakże rozkazujący. Nie drgasz, choć umiesz wykonywać najróżniejsze rozkazy bez słowa. W końcu jesteś pułkownikiem. Jego pułkownikiem. On uwielbia twoją przekorę, chociaż oboje wiecie, że w końcu się poddasz. Ludzie nie są do niezłamania.

Ale on cię nie chce łamać. Fascynujesz go także. Dajesz tyle możliwości. Chce cię w całości, jak najmniej poranionego.

-Moran.

To brzmi dużo twardziej. Uwielbiasz jego zmienne nastroje, nieobliczalność. Zastanawiasz się, ile minie czasu, zanim nareszcie uśmiechniesz się i jak będzie wyglądała jego mina. Jaki będzie, gdy zabijesz dla niego po raz pierwszy i zdradzisz wszystkich, co mają jeszcze jakieś znaczenie.

Ale nie możesz się teraz poddać, za wcześnie.

Masz zamknięte oczy i otumanione zmysły, ale wiesz, że patrzy na ciebie. Że wie, iż nawet w tej chwili, gdybyś miał jakąś szanse, próbowałbyś go zabić. Wyczuwasz jak zaczyna się uśmiechać i podchodzi. Zawsze podchodzi, choć ty tego nie widzisz. Od dawna nie otwierasz powiek.

Zastanawiasz się czy przepadkiem od tego można zwariować, ale chyba jesteś już trochę szalony.  

Fala cierpienia ustaje. Czekasz.

-Starczy na dziś –wypowiada, ale ty w to nie wierzysz.

 _To tylko kolejna sztuczka, znam takich mnóstwo_ –powtarzasz.

Odgarnia ci z twarzy kosmyk włosów. Twoja twarz bezwiednie przechyla się w stronę czułej dłoni. Karzesz się za to szarpiąc w więzach, ale on rozumie, że to był tylko twój organizm, nie ty.

W powietrzu unosi się jego wahanie. Stukot kroków oddala się. A ty czekasz. Na falę bólu, która tym razem nie nadchodzi. Miast niej jest jednak cisza.

***

Anie przygląda się ostatni raz trupowi. Zamyślona, na co Molly zerka niemal z przerażeniem. W końcu opuszczają szpital. Wracają na Baker Street. Ostatnich kilka ulic przemierzają pieszo, rozmawiając i żartując. Sherlock może przy niej się czuć jak normalny człowiek. Ze zwykłym małym móżdżkiem. Magiczne słowa blokują mu dostęp do jej danych, do analizowania. Widzi tylko to, co mu pokazuje wprost. Detektyw zaczyna zapisywać właśnie dzisiejszy dzień, jako Bardzo Miły i Nie Kasować. Słońce przebija się przez warstwę smogu i jest cudownie pięknie.

-John chciałby byś był ludzki, znalazł ludzkie szczęście, założył rodzinne... On uważa cię za człowieka –mówi półżartem, półserio.

Ulica jest pusta. Została zamknięta w niecałe dwadzieścia cztery godziny od powrotu Moriarty'ego.

-A, kim niby jestem? –Widział już zielone drzwi z przekrzywioną kołatką.

-Oboje dobrze wiemy. Jesteś geniuszem. Dla takich jak…-nie dokończyła. Śmiech zamarł jej na ustach, a on zgiął się wpół. –Kurwa! Sherlock, jeszcze pare metrów. Musimy ukryć się.

Rozgląda się na boki, ale nie widać nic. Ani ruszającej się firanki w oknie, ani agentów żadnej ze stron.

-Spokojnie, Sherlock

Sherlock stwierdza, że nie lubi spacerów.

***

John klęczał przy przyjacielu mając nadzieję, że Sherlock nie dostał mocno. Na razie tylko uciskał ranę. Czuł się częściowo sparaliżowany.

Dziewczyna przybiegła z torbą lekarską.

-Mary zawiadamia Mycrofta.

-Dobrze, przytrzymaj tu. Mocno –nakazał lekarz, wskazując.

-John, Mary…

-Za chwilę.

-Odeszły jej wody…


End file.
